runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mr. Garrison
Hi, this is my talk page. Any comments before May 15 2008 can be found in Archive 1. Mr. Garrison 16:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Cave of Doom I think I'll wait until you make Jake and Veedi meet (I suppose it will be in the Cave of Doom) to add to the chapters, I've been planning this: Jake and Veedi encounter, she mentions her quest for the runes and the wizards, Jake thinks "Hmmm... Those wizards...", he then tells her his story, but when he is going to tell her about what happened to the wizards, they get interrupted by some event and they must either fight or escape, and they get distracted from Jake's story. Feel free to change this, and then respond in my talk. 16:56, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Then I will have time to make another Chapter where Jake arrives at Yanille, I like your idea, I wonder how Tarqinder will react when he sees Mark again... :EDIT: I just read your second edit and I think that story is much better, but I still wonder about Tarquinder and Mark, If we make it the second way, I would still have to explain how Jake got there, and it would make things a bit longer and more interesting. : 18:23, 15 May 2008 (UTC) I think I'll let you decide what would be better for the story, just tell me how should I proceed and I'll do it, what I had in mind if we are not moving "Cave of Doom" was: 1.Veedi escapes Cave of Doom 2.Veedi goes back to Yanille to look for the wizards and looking for help 3.Jake explains Veedi his story and mentions Tarqinder 4.Line break Tarqinder finds Mark, still drunk, and takes his things back with little resistance 5.Mark follows Tarqinder again, Tarqinder tells Mark that if he doesn't stop following, he (Tarqinder) will kill him (Mark) 6.Mark apologizes and makes the promise of not bothering Tarqinder if he lets him follow in the journey 7.Line break Jake and Veedi are planning to go and find Tarqinder, they want to go to Ardougne first, beacause this is where everyone wants to go now, they think Tarqinder will be there as well. Thats my plan for next chapter, you can edit it freely, of course. 20:44, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Yea, that was what I had planned, where it says "Line break", that means that in the same chapter, the story will be changed between Yanille and Ardougne with a "----". :Happy to work together. : 15:03, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I left space for you in my chapter to proceed with the story about Tarqinder and Mark, extend everything you need, my next part will be long as Jake will tell Veedi his story. 21:53, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :It makes sense to me, what will series 2 be about? will they be set in the same time a series 1? I don't want to ask too much... 22:44, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I was planning that Veedi and Jake get to Ardougne, but Norbert doesn't want to go, so he stays, I was writing it, but I lost what I was doing when I put the preview, so I said "What the hell..." and stopped, I'll maybe write it now,tell me your plans for them to moldeate(?) the story so we both like it. 21:20, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I prefer the latter, it's not like you can spend a whole day looking for someone with a huge sword... 21:59, 18 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Bruce Mr. Garrison, Yes, I am going to be using Bruce, but I'm currently having difficulty getting time for a good long writing trawl. --Fegaxeyl 18:59, 15 May 2008 (UTC) VEW 3? Mr. Garrison, VEW 1 was a phenomenal successs (at least in my book) and we have VEW 2 coming out soon (how soon? TELL ME)! So if number 2 is a success I was thinking perhaps we could have a VEW 3! Of course, we should have a reasonable hiatius in between for all of our series and maybe another roleplay of a different theme. But I think that VEW 3 would be, say, the Ultimate Finale in the saga so that all of the players would be able to sum up their storylines. Of course, it's your choice. If you think we should get more input, perhaps we could forumise it to find out what the other players think. Well, I'm off! --Fegaxeyl 15:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) The Hoarding Hordes Didn't I attach the Construction tag? I guess not. It's nowhere near over, Mr. G. I still have to add my part on Dancus' travels before he gets to Ardougne (Crossing WWM et cetera). I've been working on it for a couple of days and I'll add it soon. 11:47, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Got it. No new major characters. 12:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Drancus? His name is Dancus ;). Anywhom, is that an official permission to write episode 17? And what do you mean by "link up?" And, yes, I do want Drancus to compete in the big Ardougne battle. You have my permission. Question though, I don't read Gielnor a lot, so who's he gonna be fighting against? King Lathas? Please answer my questions asap! 20:15, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Sounds uz0gmtastic! I just had a brainstorm; I'll have Dancus...resolve things with the killer, but have him find a note in the killer's helmet that would be like the note you talked about! Brilliant! Speaking of which, should I at the end that Dancus sees a group of people down the street in Ardougne, as he is going to need a little help to defeat these guys? 21:02, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds cool. =) 21:14, 18 May 2008 (UTC) A Terrible Truth is great so far! Please, expand. But, I do have one request. The part where Dancus says "I know you" to Tarqinder, please remove that. If Dancus didn't know his name, then how could he know him? =). 20:05, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I've already revealed one way, Mr. G. Scour around the last section of Ardougnese Assassin, and you'll find out. But Dancus will revive in the finale a different way, which is strictly confidential, but quite similar to the way he revives in Ardougnese Assassin. -- :I had something different in mind, but your potion idea is a lot better than my original idea. With a quick, rough translation into Latin, we could call it the Verto Nox Fabrica potion, which literally means "transformed dark arts". Roughly. I'm guessing it would have some "dark" ingredients like bones and ashes and the likes; remains of something once living; and then have the unicorn hairs, the part that heals and revives. Tada! A potion that uses Necromancy, but revives into life, not unlife. Good thinking on your part, BTW. (I certainly wouldn't want to have to write a story for a zombie or ankou.) =D But I have one question that I can't come up with an answer for: :Where will one of the group get the potion?!?! 00:17, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::I came up with this when I was eating breakfast (lol): 2 of the group, most possibly Veedi and Tarqinder, realize the high chance of death in the palace assault, so they would leave the city disguised and go to Irwin Feaselbaum in the Necromancer Tower south of the city, as his mind has not yet been "fully poisoned" by the practice of Necromancy, and he has a "little good left in his heart" and could make the Verto Nox Fabrica potion for the group. Just when they get back, they see someone carrying off a body, as it is the midst of the assault. The body is Dancus', being carried away by Mark, maybe? They force feed Dancus the potion, and he pops back into life! That would be kinda cool. But if you don't like that, your second idea would be just as awesome. 11:55, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::EDIT: You know what, that's too complicated. Let's just go with your second idea. 13:12, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::Awesome! And thanks for looking at my spoilers! 13:50, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Yes! All the plotlines are tied up and the finale can happen! I'm so excited I can taste it! 10:51, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Gielinor finale In the finale, can the Socialists be involved? They would be chasing after Tony's gang, and get caught up in current events (King Lathas taking over the world, etc). 18:39, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :In episode 16, Farrell, Darako, Tony, Talking lobster and TzHaar-Kot-Tok will be entering Ardougne with Robert Bandano. In the series finale, I do intend on killing Darako and Robert Bandano. I also intend for the Socialists to find out, and after a messy negotiation with Lathas, the Socialists declare war on him. You mentioned something about a battle in series finale some time ago. The Socialists, however, aren't joining up with the good guys. They will just be another side faction. BTW, in (perhaps) episode 21, can my guys meet up with yours, Jigo's etc? Arnie 14:12, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Nah, episode 16 is tieing up my arcs. Anyway, just finished The Socialist Stratagem - have a read, and it has some humour. Arnie 16:03, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh yeah, in Facing the Facts, it was said that Tarqinder (as a child) was bullied by Farrell, Darako and Tony. When they meet, perhaps Tarqinder could bring it up, and then they realize they have to work together? Arnie 15:09, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Think of it as the first firearms weapon dreamed up in history (don't know the exact date, but it was 15th/16th century for us). I know RS shouldn't have guns, even a prototype, but in this case it could be a small weapon that fires small pellets of lava, as a TzHaar-sort of weapon. Besides, it gets destryed in the end, so that could have been the only gun in RS's existence. Arnie 18:03, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry, sorry, I'll get to writing it. Luckily it's the week off but I've got loads of relatives coming round so that may hinder my computer access (and I'm also working on a parallel timeline story featuring an alternae Drauss). But I promise I'll try and get them written up. --Fegaxeyl 07:06, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :I've just finished Consuming, Confusing. Can my chars and yours meet up in episode 20? If not, the next? Could I write some parts of it too? Arnie 18:41, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Ok, cheers for that. Arnie 18:57, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Would it be possible to do the finale in a weekend? 00:30, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Progress with Gielinor Mr. Garrison, Block 2 of The Longest March is up (I'll call it a block because that's how I'll separate up my writing). Expect at most 3 more blocks to complete the story, then I'll move onto Strike Two. I'll try doing one part every morning and possibly do some at night whilst its still the holidays. By the way, how do you make new talk pages? --Fegaxeyl 08:56, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Future story Mr. Garrison, Have you read Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials trilogy? In case you have't noticed, it's in my list of recommeneded books on my User Page (check it out!), and I think it's a great story. Why am I asking this? you wonder. Well, you may have been able to work out from the title of this post that one of my new stories (and by story I mean possibly the largest page on this wiki yet) will be based on it. I won't give too many hints, but it will involve a parallel Drauss who travels across the multiverse, making allies for the greatest war in history. Expect insights into the lives of the Prodigies, who appear across the multiverse in their younger years, and a gripping storyline. (Well, I hope it will be gripping.) Any comments are welcome! Bye for now! --Fegaxeyl 16:30, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :A multiverse (as I've already explained to Evil Dude) is a conglomerate of parallel universes all existing next to each other. I think. Check Wikipedia for the correct definition. Yeah, the story will be a one-off, not a series. I'm inteding to show the Prodigies not as soldiers (who all but Kairie seem to have displayed solely as) but as actual people who have grown up and weren't soldiers (Urtur, who is the first Prodigy reintroduced into the story, is 16 at the time). I'm planning to have it set roughly around 175. Want an extract? --Fegaxeyl 16:45, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Longest March Mr. Garrison, Split it into two? Hmm... well, it's nearing the end with one or two blocks left to be written, and I suppose it would lessen the workload... yeah, okay! Strike Two will have Bruce destroying the plant but then finding himself being whisked away by the cult who hired him out and, um... ah, I'll think of it later. Bye! Oh, would you like that preview of the multiverse story? --Fegaxeyl 09:04, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm scanning whatI've got on Word so far for an extract I can give you. It's difficult as there aren't really any battle scenes yet, and the only part where things start to happen is when they open the portal (and even then you need a lot of background info). --Fegaxeyl 09:23, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I'll give you the bit when Drauss first meets Urtur. When he arrived, he found his soldiers assembled in around the ruined statue. With them stood a boy aged about sixteen. His hair was messy and his cheeks were sagging, but Drauss could see the massive intelligence sparkle in the blue eyes. He walked up to the boy. “Who’re you? What right do you have to capture me?” the boy asked, slightly insolently. “I think you should be able to work that out yourself.” The boy looked at Drauss. “Oh, don’t play stupid, no matter how convincing you can make it look; we know who you are, ‘’Urtur’’.” “And what do you know about me, then?” “Oh, not much, except you’re a genius with cognitive powers beyond almost everyone’s imagination. You were able to decode an Old Goblin script in three minutes flat. You were able to decode New TzHaar in one and a half minutes. In nursery you were capable of writing long articles that paralleled the levels of an average twenty-four-year-old. By the end of you third year in primary school your works were some of the greatest mankind had ever known. You’ve put down theories, hypotheses, on the W-axis, and performed several successful practical experiments demonstrating that magic is not the only form of energy, leading to a paradigm shift in a number of circles of highly respected and intelligent theorists. Oh, and you’ve got eighteen doctorates.” “So therefore it would be fairly embarrassing if you had mistaken me for someone else.” “Oh, it would be, Urtur.” The boy stopped, looking shocked. Drauss gave a smug smile. “Okay, you know who I am. And I suppose I know who you are too.” “Go on.” “Well, I’ve heard your subordinates call you Drauss.” “Good work.” “And due to the fact that all the troops I saw were under instructions from you, you must be in command of them. But logically your army would have to be substantially larger to be able to capture the city, even if it was from inside out, and so I can presume you are a general operating under a higher force.” Drauss looked at Urtur. “Good guess, but you took it one too far. I am in fact the one in command.” “Are you trying to make me feel insulted?” “Nope, seriously. Read my body language.” Urtur narrowed his eyes, and then widened them. :Enjoy! --Fegaxeyl 09:30, 29 May 2008 (UTC) An annoying factor Mr. Garrison, Um, I don't mean to cause any trouble, but from Tuesday to Friday next week I'm going to be away on a camping trip, which means I can't do any writing. It also means that if you start VEW 2 in that period I'll miss out on that too. So would you be really kind and give me a bit of extra time to finish of my Gielinor stories and hold back VEW 2? I know that this is being really quite selfish, but I'm sure you understand. I'd be really grateful. Thanks a huge lot, --Fegaxeyl 06:52, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Suggestion Mr. Garrison, I'll work with that idea for the last one, although with a few changes here or there (I was planning to have Bruce escape via one of the teleport links before everything goes kablooey). Expect it to be up sometim tomorrow, preferably in the morning. --Fegaxeyl 17:12, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Your explanation of the ark is much better than my original one. You should use it. Oh yeah, nearly forgot, I'll have to write my bit tomorrow morning. Arnie 20:48, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Nomination Notice Mr. Garrison, I've nomm'ed you for admin status! If you approve please say so here, and just plain don't accept if you don't approve. Please look at the nomnation soon! ~~ 13:09, 1 June 2008 (UTC) I'm done Ahh! Finished! And just in time too, as I'm leaving tomorrow and won't be back until Friday. Well, Summit's done and I hope you would have the time to read it. (But give yourself a lot of time, okay? It's seriously long!) Well, that's all for now, and it would be okay if you want to make a bit of a start on the last few. But as a little request, could you please have Bruce being taken by Yanille authorities and having the situation explained to him, but also the appearance of not just the monks but now both bird colonies working together. Thanks a bunch! By for now! See you again on Friday afternoon! --Fegaxeyl 16:51, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I've made a new scene in The Tyrant, where Tony & co joins Tarqinder & co. But its a very messy "negotiation" at first. Arnie 15:00, 3 June 2008 (UTC) VEW 2 Sorry this message has come so late. For VEW 2, don't call it Voyage to the Edge of the World 2. That title is too long. I suggest "Voyage into the Unknown" or "Voyage into Apocalypse". Arnie 15:06, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I'm back! Mr. Garrison, Hurray! I'm back! Not much activity over the past couple of days, I see. Oh well. Anyway, now I'm back we can get cracking with the end of Gielinor, and sooner or later get to work on VEW 2. Your question with the birds and monks - yes, they come through and cause havok. Well, that's all for now! --Fegaxeyl 17:37, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Remarkably fun but incredibly busy. And the food wasn't anywhere near commendable. Still, I enjoyed it, and it gave me a nice break from the wiki. Oh, a few days back I looked at your Apprentice wiki - looking good so far! --Fegaxeyl 08:04, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Eve of War In Eve of War, is it alright if I make a scene where Tony and his crew plan to betray Tarqinder after the battle with Lathas? Arnie 08:39, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :When I meant betray, I meant that Tony and crew rob Tarqinder and his crew. They do this because what Lathas has done to the world (the economic plague). Btw, it is Darako and Rober that die. Arnie 11:43, 7 June 2008 (UTC) They want to rob Tarqinder and his gang of their money. What I meant in my first message, is that they think and plan about it. In the finale of the finale, Tony wants to do it, and tries to, but cannot bring himself to do it, because in a way hes made peace with Tarqinder. Thats what I meant. Arnie 15:00, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Gielinor After the first series of Gielinor ends, I was wondering whether I could create a character for the second series. I was wondering if I could use Stan Charles, an extremely minor character in (RP:Bank Heist). Not much of his history or life was explored, so I could easily change him. P.S. When will VEW2 start? I regret to say I'm getting slightly impatient. Hey, no problem. I still can't get the link for Dr Who Fanon (Which I would love to find, by the way). RE: At last Mr. Garrison, I rarely ever use l33t, but just for once: w00t w00t w00t w00t w00000t! Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 07:01, 15 June 2008 (UTC) The "Gielinor Gang" I have been using the term the "Gielinor Gang" to refer to Mark Theobald, Dancus Frumac, Jake, Tarqinder, Veedi Limstrood, Tony de Fillo, Farrell, Darako and Bruce Brysworth on this page and this page. I was wondering if I could make it "official" by slapping it on the template, denoting members with asterisks and having a notice at the bottom of the template. Could I? Cheers, 22:05, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :I was originally going to have Raiah introduced in S2 as Dancus will search for her to make the Verto Fabrica Nox, but if you want I can do an Avatar-esque cliffhanger entry, having Raiah introduced at the last second of S1. It's your series, tell me what ever you want to do and I'll dun type it up. With Dancus, tele him to Ardy w/ the rest of the "GG", but I'll split him off. We could say that Lathas led his army to Ardy when they realize that the "GG" tele'd there. Thus, everything should be set up for Dancus duel with Lathas in the Palace. 22:59, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sure. Sounds good. 15:43, 21 June 2008 (UTC) RE: How you want it to be (or something like that) Im going away for a over a week tomorrow, so I obviously am not going to be on any computer during that time. You want Lathas to want, did you say? Yes, I am bringing the sealife army at a later stage. The chars Im killing off won't be right at the end, so you don't have to worry about that. Oh yeah, please try not to kill off the TzTok-Jad. By all means severely wound it, but not kill it please. Im going to reuse it for series 2. And thats all I have to say. Arnie 14:26, 19 June 2008 (UTC) RE: The Battle of Ardougne Yes, I've been reading it each time it gets edited, I will wait for the perfect time to start editing as well, beacause Jake has no such an important role at the moment. I want you to read my last post in my SpoilerBlog, it mentions my idea of a new character for season 2, the only problem is that I designed him with an special sword that doesn't exists in RuneScape (Actually, he wasn't designed to be in RuneScape, but I made a great plot with him so I want to share it here) Beacause of the sword, you may not want him to be in Gielinor, just asking. If he does go in, I'll make also a separate story (Written in a Role-play style), maybe in the universe of Gielinor, I again ask for your permission. Happy Vacations! (You are in vacations, right?) 23:06, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :I have a problem with Gielinor finale. Im going to France in a few minutes, and I won't be able to finish off my parts of the story. When I come back in a week or so, I will then add my parts to the story. Don't bothr messaging me back, cuz like i said, Im going in a few minutes. 17:53, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think I will include a relation between Jake and the new character, but he surely has a lot of back story, that's why I want to make the other story. ::Jake will participate in the war, I just cannot find the moment to fit him in the story, maybe when they teleport there, I also wanted to ask, ¿How is Veedi going to fight? she doesn't have any weapons, I think. ::I'm waiting for the second season very patiently, I know it will be as great and enjoyable as this one. :::Quick Edit: Can I write the last line of the chapter? The very last line, do you want to know what will I write? Ask me. :: 18:47, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::It would just be the last line, it's dialogue text, so it doesn't damages in anything the cliffhanger. ::::It would be: "Crap!," Jake said "I forgot to return the book!", pretty good for the end, huh... I made that up when writing "The Strongest Fist", just say no if you don't like it. 21:36, 21 June 2008 (UTC) I don't know, the story I made had like 12 different characters and is very extensive, It wouldn't let anyone write anything else, maybe I make both things, maybe in Volume 3 I could write just a part of the story, while in my story I would write it completely. You decide, it's your series after all. 15:04, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Raiah Neither. Dancus will search for Raiah to revive him. One question: should we have the protaganists have some sort of communication device that lets them commune about their separate journies? By the way, Dancus' telekinesis powers are limited to when he is under extreme pressure. The boulder that he threw into the palace was a blessing from Saradoim, a brief, fleeting burst of magic that rarely even happens; a fact that I intend to reveal in S2. 22:22, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, please reserve Chapter 2:2 for me. About what you said, Dancus himself is not connected to the gods. Saradomin just performed that miracle simply because Dancus deserved it; he turned down heaven for a war after all. =) 23:08, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Quick question...and a disturbing one at that...In the last couple of chapters of S1 where you wrote the dialogue of Veedi and Dancus, it seems like Veedi is sort of...I dunno...attracted to Dancus? Was this an intenional 'ship or an honest mistake? Just curious. 11:34, 5 July 2008 (UTC) PS: Why did you change the year of Gielinor? I had always thought it was 185, and all of my characters birth dates and such revolve around that date...would you mind changing it back? 11:54, 5 July 2008 (UTC) My plans for Season 2 I wrote the last line(s) already, my plans on Season 2 include Jake completing a trial at the Void Knight's outpost and getting a new spell for his spellbook, that would be my second chapter, my new character, "Rick", won't enter in Gielinor beacause of the poll in my SpoilerBlog, but I will make the other story whatsoever, my plot on the series will depend on how the story develops. 23:45, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :The article itself was far too long for me to add anymore, so I'm gonna kill them off another time. And I was gonna introduce Sharkros too, but that can wait also. Does this mean the economic plague is not resolved? Arnie 08:21, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Why did you put back the year of Gielinor ten years? --Jigo22 18:01, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I understand. 20:21, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, btw, just read the last bit of The Battle of Ardougne. Does this mean King Lathas shall return? And I also have a suggestion. Why not have lots of little, different arcs throughout volume 2 that build up to the grand finale? I got the idea from Doctor Who, and its a good one (i.e. Shadow Proclamation, bees disappearing, missing planets, Medusa Cascade and darkness). What do y'think? 19:46, 8 July 2008 (UTC) He doesn't- hes been turned into a land dweller. He can never truly return to water, thats his curse. Arnie 17:28, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, I think each writer of volume 2 should come up with their own little arc (like in Doctor who) that can be seeded in most stories, but thats just an idea. My arc will be cameos, mentions and alluding to Sharkros. Oh yea, I almost forgot, he will be taking advantage of the flooding in an evil way. Arnie 14:54, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Can I reserve episode 3 of vol 2? Its because I want to keep a pattern (because in first volume my first episode was number 3) and, also, in conjunction with that episode, it will shed some light on the mysterious red mist... Arnie 09:26, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Whos reserved chapter 3? The red mist was originally going to be a type of poison gas that Sharkros invented, trying to wipe out the humans and guard the Relic of Araz. But I have a better idea. The red mist is a swarm of hundreds, maybe thousands, of nearly microscopic insects that are born starving. They eat everything, from flesh to bone and even clothes. You can just see them with the naked eye, only just. Arnie 14:09, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Well, the Red Mist were trapped in the sewers, but in vol 2 they may be released. I would say their only weakness was fire, really. Btw, if you haven't noticed already, my first episode of the volume will be The Fortified Sky. I've also planned two other episodes to follow some time later. Evil from the Depths focuses on the Sea Life army and The Rising Heat on the TzHaar respectively. Arnie 14:31, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Season 2 Hello, Mr. G. I'm ready to start Chapter Two: which will be named "Stories of Hemenster" and will basically involve Dancus meeting Raiah and the two of them explaining their stories to eachother. I'd rather not release what will happen at the end; but it's an unexpected plot twist. If you think anything should be changed about my idea, just message me any time! 11:26, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm fine about that reference to the sealife army in your story, but when I meant exhaust pipes in The Fortified Sky, it was a reference to the machinery seen in the RS quest Perils of Ice Mountain. I can change it though, but I can't think of another way the whole fortress could move. Could you suggest something? Arnie 16:14, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Thats a great idea! I will use it, but it will return in a later episode, where it will be moving. Sharkros is stealing important figures, like you said. Just a question about the finale; will it be like the last one? Will it be written by several writers? Arnie 07:47, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for notifying me of that. I'll change it soon. If you'd please reserve Chapter 10 for me that'd be great because all the others are being snatched up at a moment's notice! 10:45, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! Title and synopsis will be up later today. 11:01, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Ok, just wanted to know. I'm already thinking of the finale, and it will feature a showdown betwee Tony and Sharkros. And one of them will die. Arnie 13:59, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Link's gone. Yes, please do remove the reference to Raiah and her Master. I think it messes up the continuity slightly. 15:33, 19 July 2008 (UTC) : I think of it more as a post-event interview sort of thing. 17:00, 19 July 2008 (UTC) SoH is finally done! I'll start A twist in the Plan tommorow. If it's not to much to ask... could I have episodes 20 and 21? I was thinking I could do a Veedi/Dancus crossover, with your permission. The only reason I want 2 epi's in a row is to cement Rai and Dancus' importance in V2. Write back asap! 23:21, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm assuming that means I can go ahead and reserve the episodes for myself, then. 21:17, 25 July 2008 (UTC) `Kay. 16:54, 27 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Notice 'kay, done. 21:38, 18 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Chap 15 Thats a great idea! And yes, it is the same fisherman. And Fort Avias will return in a few more episodes, and its fate it may be decided in the finale. Have you ever heard of flying fish dropping exploive potions? Arnie 11:26, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Great analogy and all. I was already thinking, that in a later episode, they would question his rule. Sharkros will have a large speech, convincing them what they are doing is right. Arnie 09:40, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Well, not Farrell and Darako, for they are wrapped up in their own problems right now. Howabout Tarqinder and Mark meeting Tony instead? Arnie 07:54, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Chapter 12 Mr Garrison, I'll be putting up the Catacombs of the Sea in a short while. Meanwhile I have a favour to ask of you - would you let me use Chapter 12 as my own chapter and you move your reseve onwards? I don't mean to cause any trouble, but I'd like to have not so great a gap between my first two stories. Don't worry though, for after story no. 2 they'll be coming thick and fast. --Fegaxeyl 09:03, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Good question. Bruce and Hecate will be adrift north of Karamja. I'm putting them there because that's nearby to Catherby (I think) so they can land nearby and slowly we can weave together our storylines to the finale. However, if this is a part you and Evil Dude would like to keep to your storyline that's okay, I can simply have them land somewhere else (although I might need a suggestion as to where). I'm trying to put in the global warming theme too, but not many people are picking up upon it (other than the presence of this storm that sounds more like a hurricane). Cabin Fever will have Bruce and Hecate at sea all of the time, and my next story will see them reach land. Cabin Fever might include the Sea Life Army, but the main theme will be what Hecate's already deep admiration for Bruce will come to. And I have a quick question for you - are you intending for the various story arcs to finish up anywhere in a similar fashion to Ardougne last series? --Fegaxeyl 15:48, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Your Wikibox Mr. Garrison, I think I should point out your link to the Apprentice wiki actually leads to your userpage on the London wiki, so you can rectify the problem. A quick note, --Fegaxeyl 11:46, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Stan If I understand it, do the characters meet up in Chapter 15? If not, can I have Chapter 16 as another Stan Charles episode? Andrew 13:09, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Gielinor Mr. Garrison, I was watching a program about Krakatoa last night and I was thinking that having an eruption like that in Gielinor would be a truly awesome - and logical - thing to put in the third or fourth volume. You see, there is a correlation (sort of) between rising temperatures and volcano eruptions, so having (say) Crandor cast Gielinor into a winter of ash would make sense as well as forming the background for however we want the series to end. Plus I don't like Crandor - I don't know why, but I don't - so if we blow it up it makes me happy too. What a great win-win situation. Anyway, tell me what you think (as usual). --Fegaxeyl 18:32, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Atra Nox Easter could be in Raktuber; the RS calendar does not specify which seasons are when, you know. All we know is that Christmas is in Wintumber. That's it. And even then, it doesn't say which season Wintumber's in. According to RSW, though, Easter could fit in Raktuber because it is set on a lunar calendar and the date varies, no? Oh, and I want the Atra Nox (Darkest Night in Latin) to be on Easter for reasons I do not wish to make public yet. 21:59, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :They are just placeholders, I don't plan on writing them yet. Since vol 2 has expanded, I think you'll have enough chapters to write about an eruption anyway. The awakened god I kinda want to keep secret until then, but there are lots of clues in some of my vol2 stories anyway, if you picked up on them. The Claws of Sharkros and The Oceanic Empire is a two parter, but we can make it a three parter with the finale if you like. 13:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) No, the god is Guthix. Hes not going to be smashing things. Yes, I do have plans for the Red Mist to be wiped out in the finale. Why don't we have Tony meeting Mark and Tarq in Storm? It seem more convenient. I did see Music of the Spheres, but online. I didn't think it was that good, but it was nice to see the Graske again. Arnie 15:59, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Can I just ask; how is global warming happening? Runescape doesn't have cars, and no one burns off fossil fuels there. Sharkros can take advantage of the storms, and I do like that idea of Tarq and Mark getting attacked in a boat. Why not have killer whales? If that would be too chaotic, let me know. Arnie 16:57, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Ok, Im fine with that. But when Tarq and Mark find out about the sea life's plans, perhaps they should make some references to Lobstorr. When do we start? Arnie 18:40, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Please stop being so smart! You're going to figure out what happens before I even get it written! No, there's not going to be people blowing up Falador. You've got to remember that Necromancy is magic too! Crap; why'd I say that? =) 20:06, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Would that 'certain someone' you mentioned be Raiah? Stop picking up my leads! On a different hand, I'd like 2 more episodes sections chapters, if you'd please...I know six chapters for me sounds overload...y, but Dancus didn't have much air time in Vol1, and I want that to change. I was hoping one of them could be a joint chapter (yes, I'm pitching that again) between Dancus, Rai, Mark and Tarq in Hemenster/Seer's. If you accept, the chapters I'd like are 25 and 27; 27 being the joint one. 21:06, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I'm probably going to make global warming a central factor to Chapter 25, and for Chapter 27... well, do you accept the joint chapter pitch? You didn't mention that in your message (dot dot dot...), but then again when you're as busy as you are it must be easy to forget stuff. Since you've pretty much deduced what will happen in Atra Nox, what happens in that chapter wil be directly relevant to Chapter 27. The new skills that Ra...um...certain female characters will receive during the Atra Nox will earn the certain female characters a new rank of sorts, which will help in what I'm planning for in Chapter 27... which will be disclosed at your request, sir. Although there's one problem with my char's tele'ing to Fally...half of Asgarnia hates their guts; and the death of Vyvin will certainly reach powerful ears...***coughcough**Siramikvarze**coughcough** 22:38, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I just noticed on the list you gave to Ugozima of all the troubles you said Karamja had been conquered. Who by? Hecate's zombies are merely sealed in the cave system to avoid the water (maybe I could use them for a future series...). Oh, and what did you think of Cabin Fever? --Fegaxeyl 14:06, 29 July 2008 (UTC) No, Amik is not evil, and no, Vyvin isn't dead. Well, you know. You should have picked up the theme by now, friend! Ouyay iguredfay utoay omeonesay ouldway ebay evivedray niay Traay Oxnay, hmm? And as for Amik's behavior, well I was hoping that could stay secret until V3, but I guess not. Evil Bob. Unless you don't want that... 00:38, 1 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Friends Reunited Wow, what a plot! Im happy with it. Anyway, just out of interest, can you tell me what you think Farrell's fate is? We'll see how close you are. Anyway, Darako's death was based off a Doctor Who episode where nearly all the astronauts were eaten alive by Vashta Nerada. Arnie 17:41, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Sounds good! 19:31, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I've read the Hunter's Tale. What terrible people! Anyway, Farrell doesn't actually die. His heart stops beating, but not for long. Hes going to appear in the two-parter, but hes not captured. Anyway, I always thought River Song was a Time Lord until she died. She must be a future companion for series 5 or something similar, though. Arnie 08:45, 31 July 2008 (UTC) King Roald isn't evil. Hes just arrogant and snobbish, and has been partially brainwahsed by Sharkros. Arnie 16:01, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Ah yes, the world leaders have a more sinister purpose in Sharkros's plan. I also plan to keep their identities a secret, except Duke Horacio and King Vallance, so no one would miss them, should they die. Arnie 16:31, 31 July 2008 (UTC) For Sharkros's plan, all the world leaders he captured must die. Sir Amik is not included, for Sharkros doesn't consider him important enough. King Roald will escape, being double-crossed at the last minute, and Duke Horacio will survive. The rest, including Vallance, will die (the others include a Fremennik chieftain, an elven lord, a sultan of the Kharidian desert, a dwarven leader, a gnomish prince and even the guy who runs Tutorial island). Thats all I should really say, for now. Arnie 16:43, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Ok, Kumthalatta it is! You're welcome to write the scene. It should be the penultimate one of The Claws of Sharkros. Tutorial island was scrapped? Seriously? Hmm, I'll look into it, and perhaps the guy who runs the replacement could be one of the captured. Arnie 17:15, 31 July 2008 (UTC) I haven't been on the Doctor Who fanon wiki for a long time, but I remember having such bad episode ideas (lol). Anyway, what project are you thinking of doing? Our own series 5? That would be a great idea. And yes, Sharkros is going to use Guthix, and has told Roald that Guthix will be their salvation. The Tears of Guthix and Juna are also part of his plan. 20:15, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :I've seen the bronze Cyberman, and its pretty weird. Anyway, the Swamp Entities are one of a kind, they don't evolve. More on that in the actual story. As for our own series 4.5, I've been thinking about it overnight and I've already come up with 3 episode ideas. As for your other questions, Guthix will appear as a floating skull, and the iniatial assault is at Lumbridge, then the sealife make their way up the coast. Sharkros might return after volume 2, Im still thinking about, but if he does he won't have an army to command, because after the finale, the sealife army disbands. Arnie 07:19, 1 August 2008 (UTC) RE: A request Mr. Garrison, Actually, moving it might be a bit difficult... I don't want to having gaping holes between my stories, and as Bruce and Hecate only need to go inland a little to have it set "two days later", after Ugozima's next story, would seem a little strange. Besides, I have planned my story out - roughly. If it helps, I could have the ash cloud merely a prelude to the explosion, and also the cloud could be fanned by the main storm so it affects some areas, like Asgarnia, but not others, like Hemenster and Lumbridge. This way my continuity and planning stays the same, but so does everyone else's. Crandor will obliterate itself in story number... when do you think would be appropriate? Storm of Ash will also set up how my characters reach where they're supposed to in the finale. Where are we gonna meet? --Fegaxeyl 06:56, 1 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Gielinor I did reply, under "Atra Nox"! **points up** 17:13, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Excuse me, Mr. Garrison, but why in the world do you have Harmon's speech in Revelations, which is two episodes after our crossover episode... that and you didn't make any reference to Dancus at all in Friends Reunited, like you said you would. Is this to say you're calling off the crossover? 18:38, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Kaykay. 19:04, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I would agree with you - seperate battles are better than 20 people meeting up all at once. And about this first age thing... the Swamp Entities were the prototypes of an intelligent species Guthix wanted to make. But the entities went corrupt, so Guthx decided to drop the project all together and set the entities into a deep sleep. I don't think that would have any continuity issues with that quest you mentioned. I'll talk more later about the finale. Arnie 19:37, 1 August 2008 (UTC)